


A Very Swan Queen Kinktober

by angstbot



Series: SwanQueen Drabbles [38]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 9,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: In which I try to fill Kinktober prompts. Drabbles so far, but some may end up longer.





	1. Face-Sitting

“Fuck, I need you on my face,” Emma groaned.

“Oh?” Regina said, as if considering, though moving up her body already. Once astride her head, she teased, lowering and then pulling away before Emma could touch. “Did you want something?”

Emma raised an unimpressed eyebrow and then wrapped both arms around her thighs to drag her down and devour her.

“Oh fuck,” Regina gasped.

“Need,” Emma growled against her, her tongue relentless and demanding, and how did Regina feel so _taken_ when she was the one on top?

Then the pleasure was crashing through her so hard she didn’t care.


	2. Ass-worship

“God, I love your ass.” It was out before she thought, pulled from her mouth when she looked up from untying her boots to find Regina bent over to push her tight skirt down her legs.

“You do,” Regina said more than asked as she stood and looked over her shoulder.

She was on her knees in the next moment, pressing her lips to one glorious buttock. “Yes. Looks so good.” Kiss. “Feels so good.” A scrape of teeth. “Soft.” A nuzzle. “But firm.” Her fingertips dug in to the other side. 

Regina hummed. “Then you’d better come fuck it.”


	3. Knife Play

“Be still, dear.”

The sharp tip of the knife left a tiny pink line in its wake. Regina let it caress Emma’s belly, her ribs, the undersides of her breasts, her thighs. She never once broke the skin, but hovered on the verge, a whisper of pain wrought with the utmost control. 

“Fuck, Regina,” Emma moaned. The play of muscle under her skin as she strained to contain her reaction was exquisite. 

Regina could have watched it all day, but what she wanted more was to feel it. She cast the knife aside and let her tongue follow its path.


	4. Mirror Sex

“Look, Regina,” Emma commanded. But the pleasure was too much, she needed to keep her eyes closed-

“Look. Or I’ll stop.”

That forced her eyes open and she saw herself in the mirror, legs spread by Emma’s thighs against the insides of her knees. Her cunt was open and glistening. Her nipples were taut. It was unbearably erotic to see herself, but when she looked herself in the face—eyes heavy-lidded with desire, cheeks flushed, mouth open, panting—it was-.

“You’re so beautiful when I’m fucking you,” Emma murmured, and she was coming hard, staring herself down the whole time.  


	5. Biting

Sweat-slick skin slid against each other. Regina’s arms and legs locked around Emma as her hips rose to meet her, get her deeper. 

But oh, Regina’s mouth- biting her shoulder, over and over, and she was going to be so bruised but she fucking loved it. The pain was sharp-sweet and radiating straight to her clit grinding against the base of the strap on. 

It was exquisite and delirious. Emma moved faster, feeling her muscles start to burn from fucking so long and hard. Regina bit her harder. Faster and harder and faster and they were both coming, seconds apart.


	6. Body Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess it's NaKiWriMo now, but . . .

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod.”

“Emma, calm down. We’ll find a solution.”

“How soon?! I can’t stay like this!”

Regina snorted. “It’s inconvenient, but you’re being dramatic. It’s a harmless body swap.”

“Harmless? But I’m _you_!”

“I’m sorry you find that offensive,” Regina deadpanned. She knew she wasn’t Emma’s favorite person, but-

“Not offensive, I- It’s hard not to check you out when _you’re_ you, but now that _I’m_ you?” Emma went crosseyed as she realized what she’d said.

Regina knew her chuckle was dirty. “In that case, spend your time figuring out what my body likes.”

“What?”

“For when I get it back.”


	7. Hate-fucking

“I hate your straining buttons,” Emma said, sending them flying as she tore open her shirt.

“Well fuck your skin-tight jeans.” Regina yanked them down just far enough, leaving scraped skin in their wake.

“Like you don’t show your ass.” The pencil skirt’s zipper split, then the seam.

Their fingers were inside each other now, too many, too fast, too hard. Emma slammed Regina against the wall, but as soon as she pressed against her, Regina’s teeth found her neck, biting hard.

“I hate you,” Emma growled.

“The feeling is mutual,” Regina hissed back as Emma’s thumb pressed her clit.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #NaKiWriMo continues!


	8. Lingerie

Entering their bedroom, Emma stopped cold. 

Regina was wearing a tiny thong that perfectly accentuated the curve of her hips, and god, her ass looked amazing. She felt her mouth move, but no sound came out.

Then Regina turned around and Emma couldn’t even breathe. Her top was sheer and her nipples were straining against it. 

“Like what you see?” Regina asked with a purr, but she couldn’t begin to form words. As the queen sauntered toward her in her high, high heels, hips swaying, she just dropped to her knees. She wanted to tongue all of her. 

“That’ll do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #NaKiWriMo continues, with an assist from Lana's photoshoot: https://66.media.tumblr.com/edf7f5fabb03b0c8995f5737dc14e436/tumblr_ph9qsidDvc1sgwzjpo2_r1_1280.jpg and https://angstbotfic.tumblr.com/post/179536046975/parrillanews-via-lana-parrillas-instagram


	9. Hair-pulling

Emma was nearly delirious with the pleasure of it. 

Regina fucked with metronome precision, stretching her with their very biggest strap-on, hips smacking satisfyingly into her ass with every deep, hard stroke. 

She pushed back to meet her, muscles tensing, reaching for it, hovering in the not-quite-there that was also almost too much. 

Then Regina’s fingers tangled in her hair and pulled her head back sharply. It arched her back and oh- oh- the toy was hitting her impossibly more perfectly. 

All she could do now was shudder and be taken, possessed, and, yes, adored. She was coming, coming, coming.


	10. Scissoring

Regina wanted- no, _needed_ to come, the ache in her clit almost unbearable. But she also needed to make Emma come, to fuck her and unravel her completely.

Fortunately, she knew exactly what to do. She climbed on top, and Emma eagerly cooperated once she realized why she was contorting them.

When she pressed her cunt against Emma’s, her breath caught. She started moving without even a conscious thought, and the world became her clit sliding against Emma’s, wetness and heat and electric sensation as her hips worked.

The pleasure built- and she needed- and- and- she was shuddering hard.


	11. Rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NaKiWriMo goes on!
> 
> This is a continuation of #2 Ass Worship, so it’s 200 words including that first 100

“God, I love your ass.” It was out before she thought, pulled from her mouth when she looked up from untying her boots to find Regina bent over to push her tight skirt down her legs.

“You do,” Regina said more than asked as she stood and looked over her shoulder.

She was on her knees in the next moment, pressing her lips to one glorious buttock. “Yes. Looks so good.” Kiss. “Feels so good.” A scrape of teeth. “Soft.” A nuzzle. “But firm.” Her fingertips dug in to the other side.

Regina hummed. “Then you’d better come fuck it.”

“Rather eat it.”

Regina didn’t answer, but she did bend over and move her thong aside. Emma accepted the offer, leaning forward and taking a slow swipe, drawing a gasped “Yes!”

She stroked and fluttered for long moments, loving the feeling of Regina’s ass against her face as she did. When her tongue started to slip a little inside, she brought her fingers up to stroke Regina’s clit in counterpoint, and fuck, this had made her so wet.

She gave her more, tongue and fingers, holding her hips tight against her face with the other arm until she came hard.


	12. Cunnilingus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NaKiWriMo continues!

When Regina raked her eyes over Emma’s body and licked her lips, she knew she was in for it.

Sure enough, in the next moment Regina prowled down her body, nearly shoving her legs apart to settle between her thighs, her expression positively hungry.

“Mine,” she growled.

“All yours,” Emma agreed.

Then Regina’s mouth was on her where she was already so wet, tongue fast and firm and demanding. All she could do was hold on and be taken, devoured, adored.

Pleasure crashed through her in waves, each more powerful than the last, until the one that left her spent.  


	13. Uniform

“Ma’am, do you have any idea how fast you were going?”

Regina looked her up and down. God, she was delicious in her uniform. “Surely you don’t have to write me a ticket, Sheriff. We can work something- out?”

And that was how she found herself on her knees in the grass beside the road, hair gripped in Emma’s hand and face smeared with Emma’s wetness. 

Emma’s hips were twitching, and she knew she was close, so she grabbed her ass, digging her fingertips in, and sucked. 

“Fuck, Regina, fuck, so good,” she grunted as she came in her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moar NaKiWriMo


	14. Sixty-nine

Her mouth between her thighs felt fantastic, but she needed to be tasting her too. Luckily, there was a solution for that.  

She didn’t look happy when her hand in her hair coaxed her face up, but when she said, “Wanna taste you too” her smile was deliciously dirty.

In no time her tongue was buried in slick heat, even as her tongue was stroking her to new heights of pleasure in return. Her clit felt so good in her mouth. Flicking and fluttering became sucking. Arms wrapped around thighs to keep her tight to her face.

She came hard.


	15. Seduction

“Mmh, oh god, that’s amazing,” Emma moaned.

Regina smirked. “Oh, you’ve got a bit of chocolate.” She reached out and wiped it away with a slow thumb, which went immediately to her mouth.

Emma flushed and tried to think about cold showers as she looked anywhere except at Regina’s swirling tongue and murmured, “Thanks.”

“I give up! You’re hopeless.”

Emma was startled to see that Regina looked exasperated. “What?”

“I wore a tight blouse. I bent over multiple times in the kitchen. I licked chocolate practically off of your face! You are un-seduceable.”

“You . . . seduce . . . me?”

“Yes!”

“Oh. Yes, please?”


	16. Fucking machine

The way the fucking machine moved—steady, tireless, precise, penetrating, fucking, filling—had Emma pulling hard at her restraints, needing to get closer.

“Be good,” Regina commanded, aiming for languid but not quite succeeding with as the toy on the machine slid into her again.

All Emma could do was whine, needing desperately to be touching Regina the way that machine was getting to. But she was tied too securely. Regina had made sure of that. She just had to watch Regina rubbing her own clit, see the toy stretching her, hear her pleasure sounds as she came without her.


	17. Formal Wear

The bedroom door had barely closed behind Emma when Regina was slamming her up against the wall

“Hi.”

“Been waiting all night,” she said around a mouthful of Emma’s neck.

“Yeah?”

“Look so good in this tuxedo.” When unbuttoning the shirt left her faced with an undershirt, she growled and magicked it and the bra away, leaving the shirt and jacket hanging open as she sucked a taut nipple into her mouth.

“Fuck.”

“Yes,” she agreed, not caring that she was losing the buttons from the pants as she tore them open to slide her hand into Emma’s wet panties.


	18. Dirty talk

“I said ‘Fuck me,’ not ‘make love to me,’ Em-ma.”

Emma moaned. God, even her voice was like sex.

But Regina didn’t wait for her to obey, starting to work her hips onto the fingers Emma had stilled inside her.

“I want it deep- and hard,” she demanded, her words slurring into pant-grunts. Emma was back with her now, drawing a “Yes! Good girl- Fill me up- Stretch me with your fingers- Yes- More-”

Emma did, putting her hips behind her arm and ignoring the burn in her muscles.

“Deeper- harder- more- fuck me- fuckme- fuckmefuckme-”

Her orgasm was spectacular.


	19. Suspension

She was so spread, so exposed with her legs held by the stirrups of the sex swing and cool air tickling her wet cunt. Regina realized just _how_ wet when Emma stepped between her thighs and the toy she wore slid against her.

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

She went so deep, in to the hilt in a moment and starting long strokes the moment after. Regina clutched at her, loving the feeling of being held in the air even if Emma’s arms weren’t doing all the work.

Deep and slow and relentless, cock and kisses, Emma made her come in no time.


	20. Threesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DragonSwanQueen

Looking down at Maleficent as she rode her strap-on, Regina smiled. This was so good, her hips moving to take her deep, but she needed-

“Emma?”

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

She stilled as Emma pressed her own well-lubed toy against the tight ring of her ass.

“Yes,” she said again, encouraging.

Regina held still just long enough for Emma to push all the way inside before she desperately started moving again. Her lovers held perfectly still, but _her_ hips worked intently, taking them both deep, grinding her clit against she didn’t know whose fingers. She was needy, desperate, hungry- and coming hard.


	21. Lapdance

“Here to gloat? You made sure no one else would hire me.”

“I-” Kathryn had taken her out, convinced her to get a lapdance. To relax, she’d said.

Emma was in her lap now, hips working and breasts in her face while Janet Jackson begged her lover to go deeper. Regina was getting so wet, torn between shame and wanting this simulated sex to be real. She was too delirious to decide if she wanted to fuck or be fucked, but somebody needed to be coming, and soon.

Then the song ended, and Emma was gone, murmuring, “Don’t come back.”


	22. Boot worship

“You’re no princess. I know a dirty street rat when I see one. And I know not to trust such creatures. The dungeon.”

Emma startled herself by pleading, “Wait.”

“Why?”

“I could be useful to you.” She thought she should drop her eyes, given this woman’s insistence on respect, but couldn’t help getting a long look at her body along the way.

The queen’s chuckle was dirty. “And I see what for. You think you deserve to bed me?” She dismissed the guards with a wave.

Oh shit. “I-”

“Start by showing what your tongue can do. With my boots.”


	23. Roleplay

“Well, what’s wrong with that drain?”

Before Emma got up from under the sink, she saw that Regina wasn’t wearing panties.

Stick to the script, she told herself. “It’s kind of technical, ma’am, but fortunately I have the right _tool_ for the job.”

“Oh you do.”

“Yes ma’am,” she said, pressing the toy in her pants against Regina’s hip.

Regina cupped the crotch of her jeans and squeezed. “I think I’m going to need a demonstration.”

In no time, Emma had her bent over the countertop, fucking her deep, letting her hips smack into her perfect ass with every stroke.


	24. Against a wall

The wall against her back was cool; Emma’s mouth on hers was searingly hot. The wall was hard; Emma’s skin was soft. But Emma was also hard, tongue conquering her mouth as much as her fingers took her cunt.

Regina just held on and drifted on the sensation, the sharpness when it was Emma’s teeth on her neck and the sweetness when it was her lips, her heart full and her body even more so when Emma wrapped Regina’s leg around her own hips to get deeper.

She moaned and gasped and shuddered and rode the edge before coming hard.


	25. Stripping

Emma knew it wasn’t possible to die from desire, because she was still alive.

Regina was in her lap, facing away and working her hips in time to the music. To take her mind off the resemblance to Regina riding her strap-on, she dropped her eyes, only to groan when she saw the blood-red garters.

The middle of her back was safe- except she was undoing her bra.

When Regina turned and pressed bare breasts against her face, she almost stopped breathing. A nipple traced the seam of her lips. She was so tense it hurt until Regina commanded, “Suck.”


	26. Glory hole

Emma caught the scent of disinfectant wipes. A fastidious one. Sure enough, when her visitor settled onto the bench, she had a perfectly waxed strip.

With a quick check that the curtains were securely where they should be, she leaned in and discovered that this woman tasted fantastic, too, already wet as if she’d been thinking about visiting Boston’s Best Gloryhole for Women™ for hours.

Before long the woman moaned, and god she sounded just like-

The reason Emma was here giving anonymous head.

She shook it off and kept fluttering her tongue, until the woman came with an “Emma.”


	27. Stockings

Emma pressed a kiss to the stockinged top of Regina’s foot, her anklebone, her shin. She lingered at the inside of her knee, careful not to tickle.

But the clip of the garter she needed to flick with her tongue. She needed to trace the path of the garter itself up, up, up with her tongue too. She smiled as she heard Regina’s breath catch.

The kisses along the curve of her thigh were hot and open, a little tongue and a little teeth.

When she finally slipped her tongue in where Regina was hot and slick, they both groaned.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have run out of prompts i like! therefore, i'll choose the 4 most popular of these fics to continue in longer stories.


	28. Ass-worship 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first, Kinktober has become Kinkmas because i haven't had enough free time to really write. hopefully that's ok.
> 
> second, these last 4 stores will not be drabbles. they'll be written with the number of votes they got in my poll + the number of comments they got here as a word count floor.
> 
> this one: 11 votes + 8 comments = 1900+ words.

“God, I love your ass.” It was out before Emma even had a conscious thought, pulled from her mouth when she looked up from untying her boots to find Regina bent over to push her tight skirt down her legs.

“You do,” Regina said more than asked as she stood and stepped out of the skirt. She looked over her shoulder; she looked impossibly more like a work of art now, her curves glowing golden in the lamplight. Her black, lacy thong was the only cloth remaining on her body; it only enhanced her perfection.

Emma felt drawn inexorably forward and was on her knees at Regina’s feet in the next moment, pressing her lips to one glorious buttock, breathing, “Yes.”

“Looks so good,” she murmured between kisses.

“And feels so good,” she continued with a scrape of teeth.

“Soft.” A luxuriant nuzzle.

“But firm.” Her fingertips dug in.

“Just- mmn,” she groaned, starting to kiss and nuzzle more.

Regina hummed. “Well then, you’d better come and fuck it.”

“Oh god, yes,” Emma said, scrambling to her feet.

By the time she was standing, Regina had turned to face her, and they pulled each other into a deep, hungry kiss. Emma ran her hands over every bit of Regina she could reach, adoring every inch of her skin, but spending plenty of time stroking and cupping and squeezing her perfect ass. Regina’s pleased hums and wandering hands of her own encouraged her to keep going. The growing heat between Regina’s legs teased her fingertips when she gripped her ass and spread her just a little. Then she suddenly became aware of the firm little nipples pressing against her chest. She broke the kiss to groan her frustration because she wanted to be doing everything at once.

Abruptly, she felt a draft. Looking down, she saw that Regina had poofed her out of her clothing.

“That’s better,” the queen murmured.

She smiled. “Mmhmm.”

“But I think it could be better still,” Regina went on, climbing onto the bed and looking over her shoulder again, her hungry gaze beckoning Emma to join her.

What was there to do but follow? Regina settled onto the mattress on her back in a few smooth motions and then looked up at Emma again, expectant and regal. Emma needed to be close, pressing on top of her and kissing her deeply again for a long moment. But the sensation of nipples pressed against her bare chest now was maddeningly hot, and she couldn’t wait any longer to get them in her mouth, beginning to move down Regina’s body in the next moment.

Regina chuckled at her eagerness, but she also arched her back to give her better access. Emma groaned as her mouth closed around one taut nipple, because she felt so good against tongue-palate-teeth. But Regina was moaning too, threading fingers through her hair to keep her close.

Emma sucked and nuzzled one nipple while her fingers rolled the other, trading back and forth, loving the feel of her queen. But before long she felt wet heat brush against her thigh, and god, Regina must have soaked through her panties, and her mouth needed to be there.

“What happened to fucking me in the ass?” Regina asked when she started to kiss her way down even farther, though her voice was teasing.

“Want to make sure you’re plenty turned on,” Emma said, feeling faintly ridiculous at the ruse. At Regina’s skeptical eyebrow, she confessed, “Just need a taste.”

Regina looked smug, but rolled her hips in invitation.

Emma didn’t have to be told twice, shimmying the rest of the way down her body and pausing only long enough to hook her fingers into the waistband of the thong and peel it down Regina’s legs before settling between them. She took a long, lingering look at her pussy, open and glistening with wetness, feeling her mouth water in anticipation. Then she took a long, lingering swipe with her tongue, moaning at the perfection of everything about the hot slick feeling.

She traced every line and curve and plane of her for a few slow moments, then started steady strokes on her clit, easy and adoring. She knew that Regina wouldn’t let her make her come like this, not now, but she was going to revel in it for as long as she possibly could, rubbing her face in her wetness and groaning out her own pleasure as she did.

After long, long moments, Regina drawled, “Em-ma, fuck my ass.”

That was so hot it had her moaning “Oh fuck, yes” around a mouthful of pussy before getting up and going quickly to the nightstand to grab a glove and the lube.

When she turned back, Regina was looking at her over her shoulder again, imperious as ever despite being on all fours. “From behind,” she commanded.

Emma felt her entire body shudder with desire at that, and all she could do was nod dazedly as she moved back onto the bed behind Regina.

When she looked down to wrangle the supplies, the sight of Regina’s ass broke her stupor, focusing her desire again. She leaned in to nuzzle and kiss it again for a few moments as she slipped the glove on by feel. Sitting up, she quickly lubed up one finger.

“Gonna be cold,” she murmured.

“But then it will be hot,” Regina pointed out.

“Fuck, yeah.” She moved close now and started teasing the tight ring of her ass with her fingertip.

“Yes,” Regina sighed.

After a few moments of stroking, Emma pressed a little harder to push in. First her fingertip was inside, then she was up to her second knuckle, and then she was in to the hilt and god, the hot tightness felt incredible. She leaned forward and kissed up Regina’s spine now as she started a slow, easy motion, in and out and twisting gently, letting her adjust. Gradually, as Regina’s body relaxed around her finger, she began fucking her faster, but still deep, nipping at the precious little bumps of her backbone now and wrapping her other arm around her waist to rub slow circles on her clit.

“More,” Regina groaned.

“More?”

“Give me another finger. Stretch me.”

“Fuck, you’re hot.” Emma pulled out and lubed up a second finger, then pressed against her again slow and steady.

Regina’s body accepted her easily, almost greedily, but she lowered herself to her elbows and dipped her head as soon as Emma was inside, so she stilled, concerned.

“Too much?”

“No- Don’t stop- So good-”

Emma smiled and pressed against Regina’s back again. Then she resumed fucking her slowly and intently, loving the sensation of being inside her, loving the delicious dirtiness of fucking a queen up the ass.

She realized she’d murmured it aloud when Regina said, “That’s right, you’re fucking a queen in the tight little ass that you got on your knees and worshiped.”

“Fuck.”

“Yes, dear, fuck,” and god, the way she enunciated that was hot. “You’re fucking my ass. Stretching me. Filling me up.” Her hips were starting to work now, forward toward the hand stroking her clit and back to fuck her ass on Emma’s fingers. Emma took that as a request to ratchet up her touches, quickening her circles and her thrusts.

“Yes!” Regina hissed after long moments. “I need- I need- I- _more_.”

Emma knew she was getting close if she was this incoherent, and she turned her wrist so that she could slip her other two fingers into her pussy, provoking a luxuriant moan. God, she loved it when Regina was like this, her body so like a livewire in its responsiveness to every stimulus that she wished she had additional hands to give her more- more- more.

Instead, she focused on reading her every response, sinking her teeth into her shoulder as she fucked her fast and deep.

“Yes! Emma- so good- don’t stop. Keep fucking me. So deep inside. Yes- don’t stop- yes- fuck me- fuck me-”

Then she was coming, shuddering magnificently against Emma’s lips and breasts and belly and around her fingers.

When Emma sat up and pulled her fingers out, Regina let herself collapse onto the bed. As she pulled the glove inside out and off and tossed it in the trash, the queen turned over, sweaty and spent and gorgeous. Or, maybe, not quite spent, because she pinned Emma with a look that was nothing short of hungry.

“Come sit on my face,” she commanded.

“Oh god,” Emma groaned.

“Your Majesty will do,” Regina teased her.

Emma shook her head in amusement, but did as she was told. But when she straddled Regina’s head, she was facing down her body.

“How did I know you were going to do that?”

“It’s a mystery,” Emma murmured, but she was already leaning down to get her face between Regina’s thighs as well.

She felt Regina chuckle against her pussy as she pulled her hips down to her mouth, and it was an electric moment of anticipation. Next came Regina’s tongue, making her groan into the slick flesh pressed against her own lips. After a moment she started tonguing her back in earnest, reveling in the wetness and heat of her all over again, making long slow strokes over very bit of her she could reach from this angle.

Regina’s mouth felt incredible, her touch quick and demanding and exactly what Emma needed when she was this wet, working her up and up until the pleasure felt indistinguishable from her own pounding pulse.

“God, Regina, so good,” she moaned.

Regina just hummed satisfaction, her lips around Emma’s clit sending the vibrations up through her body.

Emma felt her hips start to twitch and knew she was getting close. Regina did too, wrapping her arms around her thighs and holding her more tightly to her face as she started sucking intently and fluttering her tongue.

She was delirious with it now, Regina in her mouth and herself in Regina’s mouth, and the entire world was slickness and pleasure and heat and desire and a sharp, aching need that was building low in her belly, surging through her, exploding along her nerve endings in a spectacular orgasm.

Through it all, she was sucking Regina’s clit, needing to make her feel just as amazing but also needing to feel her release again, in her mouth this time. And Regina wasn’t far behind, shuddering against her just a few moments later.

Emma managed to flop over onto her back, but just stared dazedly at the ceiling for a long moment letting the aftershocks ripple through her.

Eventually she turned onto one elbow. “Hi,” she breathed.

“Hi,” Regina said back from where she was propped up against the pillows, her voice low and sounding like sex and god Emma almost wanted to go again.

But she was too floppy, so she just groaned, “You are so hot.”

“Oh?”

“Like you don’t know,” Emma mock-growled. “Going around demanding that I fuck you in the ass.”

“You were the one who were so struck by the sight of my ass that you had to worship it.”

“You’re the one with the exquisitely perfect ass.” Emma knew she was almost petulant now but was too exhausted to care much.

Regina raised an eyebrow and shook her head in amused disapproval, but didn’t argue. Emma just smiled at her and then arranged herself the right way on the bed so that she could wrap her arms around her.

“There’s my good girl,” Regina hummed.

“Not good at all,” Emma protested, but her eyes were heavy.

“Deliciously naughty, then,” Regina said agreeably.


	29. Body Swap 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as a reminder, these last 4 stories will not be drabbles. they're written with the number of votes they got in my poll + the number of comments they got here as a word count floor.
> 
> this one: 8 votes + 8 comments = 1600+ words.

At the door to the vault, Regina stopped and turned to face Emma. “Alright, what are the rules?”

Emma scoffed. “Come on, Regina, I’m not five years old.”

“By the calendar, yes. By behavior-” She let it trail off with half a shrug, then insisted, “What are the rules for going into my vault?”

Emma sighed, then looked down and kicked the grass as she mumbled, “Don’t touch anything.”

“And that means that when we go into my vault what will you do?”

“Oh my god, this is ridiculous.” Emma was glaring at her now, hands on hips.

Regina just raised an eyebrow and waited her out until she spat, “I’m not gonna touch anything! There, are you happy?”

“It’ll do,” Regina said, trying not to sound smug. She released the magic lock on the door with a wave of her hand, and they went in.

After a few moments of watching Emma out of the corner of her eye, Regina felt satisfied that this time she’d finally behave herself and turned her attention to gathering the spell components they had come here for.

“Ooh, this is cool!”

Turning back, Regina saw that Emma was leaning over a carved stone figurine that the curse had appropriated from Maleficent; she had never gotten around to returning it to her. In fact, she didn’t even know what it _did_ , but it was almost certainly dangerous. She stomped her way across the room, growling, “Damn it, Emma, what did we _just_ talk about?!”

“I didn’t touch it!”

“Only because I stopped you in time!” Regina insisted, swiping it off the shelf in front of her.

“Hey, how come you get to touch it?” Emma pouted.

“Because I take it seriously.”

“You’re totally just waving it around! If you can do that I can, so let me touch it!” Emma grabbed for the artifact and as they both came into contact it at the same time there was a bright flash of light. Regina felt a jerking feeling like someone yanking her forward.

She fell to the floor and lay there dazed for a moment. Then she shook herself and got up, demanding, “What did I tell you about touching things in the vault?” Then she stopped, startled, because her voice didn’t sound like her voice. As she put her hand to her throat on instinct, she touched hair hanging down much longer than her own. Looking down at her body, she was horrified to see a red leather jacket and jeans. When she whirled to where she’d last seen Emma, she found her suspicion confirmed, because she was looking at her own face.

“Damn it, Emma,” she sighed. This was going to be a pain in the ass.

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod.”

“Calm down.” It wasn’t like Emma was the one suddenly wearing a fashion atrocity, after all. “We’ll find a solution.”

“How soon?! I can’t stay like this!”

Regina snorted. “It’s inconvenient, but you’re being dramatic. It’s a harmless body swap.”

“Harmless? But I’m _you_!”

“I’m sorry you find that offensive,” Regina deadpanned. She knew she wasn’t Emma’s favorite person, but to have her be quite this distressed did sting a little-

“Not offensive, I- how am I supposed to like, shower and stuff?”

Regina just stared at her, unable to figure out what the issue was.

“I’d- have to- you, _naked_ ,” Emma finally sputtered it out.  

Regina winced despite herself, but managed to shoot back with “Perhaps the apparently disgusting experience of being forced to look at my nude body will teach you to be careful in my vault.”

“Not disgusting!” Emma said, looking impossibly more distressed, and Regina made a mental note to never make that face when she got her own face back.

“Well?”

“I try so hard not to be a creep and check your body out and now I’m going to have to feel you up!” Emma went crosseyed as she realized what she’d said. A beat. “Is it always this hard to control your impulses? Because if so, congratulations on not killing way more people.”

Regina was lost momentarily and just stared at her letting it all bounce around in her head. Check out- feel up- Her eyes went wide. “You’re attracted to me?!”

She was startled to see Emma dissolving into purple smoke. Wow, no wonder people got pissed off when she did it. It was really annoying for someone to poof in the middle of a conversation.

Then her—or, Emma’s—phone rang. She had to struggle to get it out of the ridiculously tight jeans pocket.

 “Hi, I’m sorry, hi,” Emma said as she picked up the phone. “It was an accident. I wanted to disappear from embarrassment, and I just- _did_.”

“You do tend to run,” Regina conceded. “And apparently my magic goes with my body.”

“Yeah.”

“Where did you end up?”

“My house.”

“That’s a good idea.” Regina tried to follow suit. It took a couple of tries, but she managed to call up Emma’s unfamiliar magic and was in her own home a few moments later.

“So, about the part where you’re attracted to me,” Regina said, unable to let it go.

“Uh, yeah,” Emma said, sounding embarrassed even through the phone. “I’m sorry. I mean, I know you’re way out of my league, but I will really, really try not to touch your body inappropriately-”

Regina had a sudden image of Emma—in her proper body—masturbating to thoughts of her and let out a little involuntary groan.

“Wait, I know what I sound like when I’m turned on- That gets you hot?”

Regina felt herself blush, and then straightened her spine and did what had always served her well—went on the offensive, dropping her voice into the sex register. “I think that you should be sure to touch me very inappropriately so that when I get my body back you know what I like.”

“Oh god,” Emma groaned. “That’s both hot as hell because you’re you and weird as hell because you’re me.”

Damn. Her seduction didn’t tend to fail her. “You don’t want to run your hands all over my body?”

“I do. I really, really do. I just want _you_ to be inside you when _I’m_ inside you.”

“God, Emma,” she groaned, because now she was definitely imagining Emma inside her. “How long have you felt this way? And why didn’t you ever say anything before? We’ve wasted so much time. All I can think about is taking you to bed and ravishing you right now.”

Emma chuckled. “Already there.”

“You’re being ravished right now? What happened to not touching my body inappropriately?” she couldn’t help teasing.

“No- I mean- in bed- oh man-”  

But now that she’d had the thought of Emma touching herself while on the phone with her it was distinctly appealing. “I think you should.”

“Should what?”

“Touch yourself. Right now.” Regina quickly flung a hand out to lock her bedroom door. “I will if you will.”

“Like- phone sex?”

“Yes,” Regina said, her hand poised at the waistband of Emma’s jeans waiting for permission to touch her suddenly throbbing clit.

“God, you’re hot,” Emma groaned. “But there’s no way I’d be able to get off to my own voice.”

Regina blinked, startled. “Really? It doesn’t bother me.”

“Have you heard your voice?”

“Emma, focus,” she commanded. “Are you alone? Touch yourself with me.”

“Fuck, I- my voice-” Emma hung up on her.

She had just a few seconds to start stewing in rage before the text came. _I’m so wet for you._

That would do. **I’m stroking my fingers through your wetness, avoiding your clit, making you wait, so soft it’s almost teasing.**

_I’m groaning in frustration, but I’m also stripping you out of your clothes, so I can touch you, too._

So Emma knew how to play this game, did she? Regina poofed herself out of her clothes. **Good girl. I want your fingers inside.**

 _Fuck, you’re so wet._ Regina didn’t know anymore if that was Emma’s imagination or the condition of her real body in Emma’s house with Emma’s hands on her, and she couldn’t bring herself to care.

As Regina started to touch herself, she switched to dictating her messages. **And you. My fingers are poised at your entrance now, an unspoken question.**

_Yes, I want you inside. Please. And me?_

**Yes. I’m slipping into you now, pushing slow and deep.**

_Mm, me too. I’m curling my fingers inside you._

**God, yes. Rub my clit. I’m fucking you faster now.**

_Yes, Regina, fuck me. Fuck me so good. My thumb is on your clit. Pressing. Rubbing._

**I’m riding your fingers while I fuck you hard. I’m going to come so hard for you.**

_Fuck. Yes. Come for me._

Regina felt her orgasm starting and couldn’t dictate a coherent message.

But she didn’t need to. Emma had texted again. _Come with me. Now. I’m coming so hard. Squeezing your fingers inside._

The pleasure rushed through her, and it was different than her own at first, but then suddenly it felt very much the same as usual.

When it passed, she felt pleasantly floppy as she reached up to brush her sweaty hair from her forehead, only to realize that it was back to her usual length. And this wasn’t her bedroom.

A quick look down confirmed that she was back in her own body, in Emma’s house. On an impulse, she poofed herself into her own bedroom. As expected, she found a very naked Emma Swan with her chest still heaving and her hand still cupped between her legs.

“Hello, dear,” she purred. “Where were we?”


	30. Face-Sitting 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . . and a Kinky New Year.

Regina slipped off her heels, sighing sighed in relief. She loved how they looked, but after a day like today she wanted the reminder of work gone. She pondered visiting the punching bag in the basement to lose herself in physical activity—and if Emma, who found her boxing irresistible, found her and gave her different physical activity, even better.

At that moment Emma came in from the kitchen. The way her eyes raked over Regina’s body was promising.

“Hello, my love,” Regina greeted.

Emma never paused, saying “Hi” as she pulled her into a kiss—no standard kiss of greeting after work, Emma held her tight against her body, digging the fingertips of one hand into Regina’s ass and tangling the others in her hair. She swiped her tongue over Regina’s lips almost immediately, and when she gladly brought hers out to meet it, the kiss became _hungry_.

Regina felt her body light up. She loved it when her lover got possessive and demanding. When Emma broke the kiss, it was to trail hot, open kisses along Regina’s jaw.

“Mmh,” Regina groaned. “What brought this on?”

“Need you,” Emma murmured against her neck. “Gonna fuck you so good.”

“Oh you are?” Regina teased, unable to resist pointing out that Emma hadn’t asked.

“Yes. Make you come so hard. If you want?”

“I do.” But there was something to manage first. “Where’s Henry?”

“Camping with my dad.”

“Good.” Regina leaned in and started nipping along Emma’s neck.

It pulled out a glorious groan, and in the next moment she walked Regina back to press her up against the wall, pinning her with her hips as she unbuttoned her shirt. Emma didn’t even begin to undress her properly, just methodically moved cloth out of her way so she could lean down and suck a nipple.

“Yes!” Regina loved the urgency of it, the sharpness of Emma’s need matching her own. Gripping blonde hair with one hand, she slid the other under her tank top and bra, because it was easy to do with Emma bent over, and two could play at that game.

Emma sucked her other nipple now, interspersed with the sweet-sharp edge of teeth. Regina could feel her hands on her thighs and hips and ass. Before long, nimble fingers found the skirt’s zipper and pulled it down. The skirt slid to the floor next, and Emma’s hand was between her thighs, cupping her over her panties. She was startled to realize how wet she was already.

Emma made a happy little hum around her nipple as she traced her fingertip along Regina’s cunt, so gentle it was just shy of a tickle.

“Don’t tease me.”

“I’m appreciating.”

“Appreciate faster,” she grumbled, wishing she could still reach to pinch her nipple for emphasis.

“Oh yeah?” Emma said, a chuckle in her voice despite being muffled by Regina’s nipple. “And harder?”

“Yes, damn it.”

“Good.”

“What does that me- Oh!”

Having hooked her fingers under wet cloth, Emma pulled the panties down enough to fall off. Then, in what felt like a single smooth motion, she straightened up to press against Regina again, her fingers stroking her opening in an unspoken question.

Regina looked her dead in the eye, wrapped a leg around her hips, and demanded, “Fuck me.”

Emma was inside almost before she’d finished speaking.

“Yes,” Regina sighed.

Emma made deep strokes for a few moments, and Regina was just tipping from feeling taken care of to impatient when she put her hips behind her hand and started to move faster.

“Yes!” she hissed, grabbing Emma’s shoulders and kissing her hard.

Emma set a demanding pace, filling and stretching and fucking her. She was pressed so tightly between her lover and the wall that all she could do was take it, the fingers pumping into her and the tongue thrusting into her mouth in a rhythm both hard-edged and rich with the depth of their understanding of exactly what each other needed. This was so deliciously raw. She was still partially dressed, her breasts exposed by the pulled-aside shirt. The air was cool on her bare ass in counterpoint to the heat in her cunt, stretched around Emma’s fingers.

Soon she started to feel the strain of the position, and the ache of it swirled into the tension knotting in her belly and made it better somehow. When Emma hooked her fingers inside her, she threw her head back to moan and couldn’t even care that it slammed into the wall. Emma pressed a quick kiss to her cheek and started fucking her impossibly faster.

All she could do now was dig her nails into Emma’s back and moan and feel it build and hold on and get fucked and ride the pleasure and bite down on Emma’s shoulder just to get something between her teeth and come and come and come.

Emma had to physically peel her leg off her hip, and then she had to hold her up because she was trembling and floppy. But the tension and frustration that had weighted her down were delightfully gone.

She hummed and pressed little kisses to Emma’s shoulder, only then realizing that the sheriff was still fully dressed. Well, there were definitely things to do with that.

“And what can I do for you today, my love?”

“Want you on your knees for me.”

She hummed in pleasure. She did quite enjoy that. “Love to. But not on the hardwood.”

Emma nodded acknowledgement. Regina walked ahead of her up the stairs, getting a little thrill from putting Emma eye-level to her bare ass as she went.

When they got to the bedroom, Emma immediately reached to unbutton her pants, and while Regina appreciated the urgency she commanded, “Stop.”

At Emma’s blank look she raised an eyebrow and sank to her knees. “You got to fuck me and I just had to take it. My turn.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

“Good girl.” She leaned in and nipped up Emma’s thighs, knowing the sensation would be almost torturously muffled by the denim. She paused and breathed hotly on her cunt, smirking when Emma’s hips jerked. In a few efficient motions, she unfastened the jeans and yanked them and the panties beneath half way down her thighs with one strong pull. Then she left them there, appreciating the half-dressed-ness of it like she was still appreciating how dirty it felt having her tits out, nipples taut in the cool room.

She paused to take a long look. Then she pounced, swiping her tongue hard across Emma’s clit, making her hips twitch again even though she tried hard to stay still. Feeling how wet she already was, she settled immediately into a quick, firm rhythm, just shy of a flutter.

“God, Regina,” Emma groaned, gripping her hair.

She chuckled against slick flesh. Her tongue continued its relentless motion, and Emma’s legs, still bound in her pants, were just wide enough apart to bring up her fingers to trace her entrance.

Emma’s “Yes!” was almost a sob, and she was inside, starting a pace as demanding as her tongue.

She fucked Emma hard and deep, feeling her legs start to tremble. She sucked her clit into her mouth now, swirling her tongue as she slid a third finger inside.

“God, Regina, fuck me. So good. Fuck me fuck me fuckme-”

Her entire world became Emma’s cunt in her mouth and around her fingers and her fingers in her hair and she just gave her more- more- more-

“Fuckme- Fuck!” Emma gasped, clenching hard around her fingers as she came.

A joyous chuckle bubbled up from deep in her chest. She pressed sweet kisses to Emma’s thighs and cunt, then luxuriously lapped her wetness from her fingers. Before she stood, she stripped the jeans the rest of the way down so Emma could step out of them.

“Thanks,” she murmured.

Then she picked Regina up and swung her onto the bed so quickly it was like flying.

“Hi,” she said, startled.

“Hi.” Emma flung her own shirt and bra off, then climbed onto the bed, hands busy to get her completely bare too. Regina gladly helped.

Emma pressed on top of her skin-to-skin, sighing with happiness. When Emma’s thigh pressed between hers, she bucked, needy again.

“Fuck, need you on my face,” Emma groaned, rolling over and pulling her on top.

“Oh?” Regina pretended to consider, though moving already. Astride her head, she teased, lowering and then pulling away. “Want something?”

Emma raised an eyebrow, then wrapped both arms around her thighs to pull her down.

“Oh fuck.”

“Need,” Emma growled. Her tongue traced every plane and curve of her, and it felt like adoration, even worship. Then she started stroking her clit, rhythm relentless and demanding, devouring her, moaning out her pleasure at it, and how did Regina feel so _taken_ when she was on top?

The pleasure was crashing through her too hard to care, too hard to think. It built fast this time, electricity arcing along every nerve. She was grinding on Emma’s face as much as she could held so tightly, needing it, reaching for it, and when Emma sucked her clit into her mouth and swirled her tongue, she was on the white-hot edge instantly.

“Fuck- fuck- Emma- yes- suck me- more- yes- just like that- don’t stop- don’t stop- suck me- suck- fuck- yes-” and then she was screaming Emma’s name as she came hard.

Her body felt liquid as she flopped onto the bed.

“I needed that,” they both said in stereo. Then they laughed and laughed.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this got 11 votes and 4 comments, for a floor of 1500 words.


	31. Hate-Sex 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last one! reminder that these last 4 stories aren't drabbles. they'll be written with the number of votes they got in my poll + the number of comments they got here as a word count floor.
> 
> this one: 11 votes + 3 comments = 1400+ words.

From the moment Graham started locking the cuffs around her wrists, Emma had been unable to think of anything but Regina. _She’s setting me up. She made the shrink lie. I want to slap her across her stupid, smug, gorgeous face. That broad has everyone under her thumb. Graham even said she’s got her hands in everything_.

When Mary Margaret had unexpectedly bailed her out, her flash of gratitude had lasted only a moment before the anger came back, and she made a beeline for Regina’s office to confront her. Spotting the groundskeeper’s abandoned chainsaw near a fallen tree he’d been cutting up to chip, she grinned. She was gonna go after her fucking tree.

**

As she waited for Regina to come appreciate her handiwork, she felt a little flicker of admiration seeing how she managed to never break her stride crossing the lawn in high heels. She was also briefly distracted by how good she looked doing it.

“What the hell are you doing?!”

Emma snapped out of her daze and dropped the chainsaw, smirking. “Picking apples.”

Regina got right in her face, chest heaving, and it was almost close enough to feel her body heat. “You're out of your mind!”

“No, _you_ are if you think a shoddy frame job's enough to scare me off. You're gonna have to do better than that. If you come after me one more time, I'm coming back for the rest of this tree. Because, sister, you have no idea what _I’m_ capable of.” She stared at her for a moment, and for a split second, she thought Regina might be about to kiss her. Then she started walking away. “Your move.”

**

By the time she’d crossed the lawn and entered City Hall to cut through to her car, she was feeling pretty pleased with herself. She’d managed to show Regina she wasn’t going to take any of her shit without shoving her up against anything or putting her hand around her throat or hauling her over her lap and spanking her- Wait.

Just then, a hand caught her bicep and yanked her sideways. It threw her off balance, and with that on top of the surprise she didn’t really manage to resist being pushed into a nearby bathroom.

She wasn’t entirely surprised to see that her assailant was Regina, though she wasn’t sure how she hadn’t heard her coming.

“Hey lady, I didn’t get physical, but if you’re going to insist-” She broke off into a startled half-squeak as Regina shoved her up against a cold tile wall.

“Shut your mouth, Ms. Swan,” Regina growled, and god, that was hot. “Shut your stupid, cocky, sexy-”

She stopped, and Emma felt as startled as she looked. Regina was into her? That was more interesting than it really should be. Their eyes held for a long, electric moment.

In the next moment, they were kissing, and Emma didn’t think she had started it but absolutely could not be sure when Regina’s body was pressed against her and they were devouring each other’s mouths, rough and angry and yet _hungry_. What she could do was get her hands on the mayor’s glorious ass, though, because even if she was a total nightmare, she was hot as hell.

Regina broke the kiss to demand again, “What the hell are you doing?” but it didn’t have as much force as before.

Emma took advantage of her distraction to leverage her hips and flip them around so that she had the mayor up against the wall. “Something you really shouldn’t pretend you don’t like.”

“You don’t know anything about what I like.”

“So my fingers would find your panties dry right now?”

“Like yours are?”

“Way to dodge the question.”

“Fuck you.”

“As long as I get to fuck you, too,” Emma shot back.

They glared at each other for another long moment, and Emma felt like the tension of it was almost as good as sex would be. Almost.

“Quickly,” Regina enunciated. “I have a meeting in half an hour.”

“Plenty of time,” Emma said, and immediately started shucking Regina’s skirt up her legs.

“And shut up,” Regina growled, grabbing her hair and kissing her hard again.

That was okay. Regina, for all her many, many faults, was a great kisser. It was tempting to get distracted by it, in fact, but she managed to slide the skirt up high enough to cup and squeeze where Regina was indeed hot and damp through her whisper of a thong. She wasn’t gentle, and Regina pulled her hair harder, but she also bucked her hips into it.

When she slipped her fingers under the thong and found hot slickness, she couldn’t help groaning in pleasure. At Regina’s self-satisfied chuckle, she growled and shoved her fingers inside, not really caring whether she was wet enough, though she sure felt like it and her moan suggested she enjoyed it just fine.

She started fucking her hard and fast, going knuckle-deep on every stroke and curling her fingers as she pulled out. Fuck, she hated this woman, but being inside her felt so goddamn good. Regina moaned and threw her head back, and she took the opportunity to start biting along her neck and jaw.

“Don’t you fucking mark me,” Regina hissed, but she didn’t pull her away with the hand in her hair.

“Then you’d better come before I do it.”

“You’re insufferable,” she growled back. But then her head tipped forward and her teeth found Emma’s neck too, biting hard as she started moving to meet her motion.

When Emma angled her thumb to rub across her clit, she felt fingernails rake down her back, and god, she loved taking this smug, horrible, sexy woman completely apart. Regina was starting to clench around her fingers now, and she ignored the burn in her forearm to give her even more, rubbing, curling, fucking her, stretching her, giving her everything, taking everything from her, demanding that she come all over Emma’s hand.

And she did, grabbing her hard.

Emma had just a moment to feel satisfied with herself before Regina was shoving her hand away and she was being slammed up against the wall again, harder than before, with nails scraping up her sides as Regina grabbed at her shirt to pull it up. It made her hiss, but it was also so good. Then hands were on her breasts, pinching her nipples through her bra, and she knew she was absolutely soaked.

That was a good thing, because in the next moment Regina was pulling roughly at her pants.  “I hate these skin-tight jeans,” she growled, and as Regina yanked them down just far enough, leaving scraped skin in their wake, Emma knew she was going to have scratches everywhere and couldn’t bring herself to care.

Regina’s fingers were inside her immediately, too many, too fast, too hard.

Emma was going to come so fast, and the look on Regina’s face said she knew it. “I hate you,” she growled.

“The feeling is mutual,” Regina sneered back as her thumb pressed Emma’s clit.

“Fuck!”

“That’s right, I’m _fucking_ you. And you’re loving it.”

God, why was that so hot? She couldn’t let her know she thought it was hot. She managed a “Fuck you”—though it sounded a little pathetic even to her.

“You did that. Now it’s my turn to stuff you full of my fingers.”

That was hot too, and she growled, “Shut up!” Then she grabbed Regina’s hair and kissed her hard. Regina chuckled into the kiss, but she also kept rubbing Emma’s clit just shy of too hard and her body was quickly becoming one big live wire.

She gave up fighting it and let the pleasure roll through her in heavy waves, each one bigger than the next, Regina’s tongue fucking her mouth like her fingers were fucking her pussy and it was so good- so good- so-

She saw white as she came hard.

She was vaguely aware that her forehead was resting against Regina’s as they both panted. There was something almost nice about it. Just two women who just had pretty great sex, pressed against each other, breathing each other’s breath.

Then she shook herself and Regina seemed to do the same, stepping back from her almost startled. They stared at each other for a moment, and then Emma actually saw the mask go back on as Regina settled her dress to fall properly and said, “Pull your pants up and get out before I have you arrested for public indecency.”

Emma was still sputtering with shock and rage when she turned on one shiny heel and left her there.


End file.
